Idiotic Teacher
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan a new teacher in Alice high never had a good start, since she was the new adviser of Natsume Hyuuga And of course Natsume never really cooperates. The director said that she would double the pay if Mikan tutors Natsume so that he could graduate. NXM


**Author's Note:** I know, I know… okay, I make a lot of stories! I'm sorry! But I just can't help it! I'm doing this because I love writing, it's my hobby! And so that I could improve bit by bit! But… really, I should work one by one so that I could finish it all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never ever own GA

**Idiotic Teacher**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Sunday, in the faculty room:**

"Your age?"

"23 years old."

"Previous job?"

"I just graduated college. This would be my first."

"Hometown?"

"Kyoto."

"Siblings? Are your parents separated or still together?"

The girl's eye twitched, "I have no sibling. No parents and I never met them. I only live with my sick grandfather who's the only family member I have."

The director crossed her legs and rested her back on the chair. "Miss Sakura, you do know your situation here is taking care of children such as high schoolers. Will it not be a trouble for you?" The strict looking director said. She adjusted her glasses and kept on writing endlessly.

"Ma'am, I am sure I'm capable of it." Mikan Sakura answered politely. She put her hands on her lap and looked at her with a problematic face. "I need to have this job to save my grandfather."

The director sighed, "Miss Sakura, at a young age you're taking the course of teaching children? If I were you, I'd take nursing instead. You'd make more money out of it." She said.

"I already know that, but ma'am, it was my dream to become a teacher. I cannot possibly put this chance aside." She answered but with a little hint annoyance was heard from her voice.

The director sighed again, "Very well, Miss Sakura, I have no other choice left. Please, you can start the day after tomorrow, that's when our old teacher will resign." She said, as she gave the documents to Mikan.

"Thank you very much for your time." Mikan said as she bowed and left the office. "Yes! Thank you Lord!" She rejoiced as she skipped through the hallway.

The director was left inside her office, "Mikan Sakura… I hope you made the right decision."

**Tuesday, First day:**

A group of guys were walking through the hallway as the students murmured and some of the girls praised at them as they walked by.

"Hey, did you know that the leader of that gang is still in the 4th year of high school even though he's already 24 years old?" A junior high guy murmured to his friend and nodded.

"Yeah, teachers say he doesn't have problems with his grades though he always gets suspended because of fighting, and always ditches class." His friend murmured back.

The other guy nodded in agreement, "He's a bad influence to us. He is our upper classman." He said as a shadow appeared behind them.

"Hey you," The two guy were speechless and at the state of shock as they heard the familiar voice. They turned around only to receive a punch on the other guy's face. The guy landed on the floor and his friend goes to him for aid.

"If I ever hear you talking about me again, I'm sure that punches aren't the only thing you'll get." The leader of the gang said with a glare. "Tch, damn junior highs, I hate amateurs." He murmured.

"G-gomenasai!" They said before he left. One of his friends walked up to him and said, "Hey Natsume, aren't you a little too reckless?" The boy laughed.

"Hell I am." He replied, the boy with the blond hair said, "If you keep on doing this, Natsume, you'll get suspended again and maybe you won't be able to graduate up till fourth year." His face looked worried.

"Then maybe I'll drop. You worry too much, Ruka. And why are you even here? You're suppose to be in college by now, or maybe you even graduated if it weren't for me" Natsume said.

"Because, Natsume, I'm worried about you." Ruka answered back.

"Don't be, it's a trouble for you." Natsume replied. Ruka sighed and just nodded in reply. They departed from one another to go to their respective class. As Natsume entered the classroom, the girls squealed as he sat down on his chair and rested his legs on his table and begin to read his rated manga.

The door slid open only to reveal two teachers entering the classroom, they both looked at the class and the director announced, "Everyone, since Mr. Hajime already resigned this will be your new English teacher, Miss Sakura." She said.

The class, again, murmured with the sudden news. The girl bowed and smiled at them cheerfully, "Hello, My name is Mikan Sakura and I'll be your new English teacher from now on, Nice to meet you all." She said.

"If there are any questions, please ask them now." The director said as she adjusted her eye glasses.

A girl with a sluttish face raced up her hand flirtingly, "I have one." She said.

"What is it, Miss Hobaeshi?" The director asked.

"How old is she?" She asked with a fake tone in her voice.

"She's—"

"I'm currently 23 years old, Miss Hobaeshi, is it?" Mikan answered back, her first expression to the girl is not so much of a start.

"Ah… hmmm, you're young, what a surprise." She said as she rolled her eyes and looked at the girl beside her, the girl only giggled and looked at Mikan evilly.

'_You little slut!' _Mikan thought and unconsciously glared at her and her friends. _'Hmmm, straight hair, layered cut, big chest, and slim legs… yup, definitely a figure of a slut.'_

"Now, I do hope you cooperate with your new teacher." The director said as she left the room.

"Thank you ma'am," She said as she bowed down to the closing door. "Okay, so… let me check the attendance." She said as she took the attendance sheet and opened her ball pen.

"Fumi Aeshi?"

"Hai…"

"Nadeshiko Aoyama?"

"Hai…"

The girl earlier leaned towards Natsume's desk and whispered, "Hey Natsume… what do you think about the new teacher?" Maya Hobaeshi said.

"I don't care about the new teacher." He replied. His eyes never left his manga.

"Ahh… oh really?"

"Maya Hobaeshi…"

"Are you sure? She can be your new toy, but unfortunately you already have me." She said as she licked her lips and crossed her legs.

"Miss Maya Hobaeshi!" Mikan shouted, as she looked at the girl.

"Hai, hai… no need to be so impatient," She replied, "…sheesh, it makes you look like an old hag."

"Miss Hobaeshi, I know I'm being impatient but don't you think you would still be patient if you would call a person to get their attention nine times?" Mikan replied with a smile.

"Humph."

"Hay… okay on with the attendance, Takeshi Ahime?"

"Hai…"

"Humph, impatient old hag," She whispered to Natsume. Natsume smirked and stared at her.

"What?" She said looking at him and raised a brow.

"It's the first time someone taught you a lesson." He said, and went back on reading his manga again.

"Don't be like that, Natsume-kun." She said as she emphasized _–kun_.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan called out but she got no response.

"Natsume Hyuuga? Is he here?" She asked one of her students.

"Yes, ma'am… he's sitting right there." The girl pointed out a chair that was beside a window.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile, "Mr. Hyuuga why won't you respond?" She asked him.

"…"

"Mr. Hyuuga…?" She said with a questionable looked placed on her face. "Would you even care to respond?"

"…"

'_Why you little--!'_

She went to him desk and looked at him, "Mr. Hyuuga, can you at least put that book aside for a moment?"

"No." He said as he opened his beer and began drinking

'_Is he even allowed to drink?! The nerve!' _She thought.

"Why you little—" Natusme looked at her but then she calmed down, "Natsume Hyuuga, I know this is my first time teaching but do cooperate." She said as she was about to head back to her table but she felt liquid was splashed to her back. She then smelled alcohol.

"Nobody tells me what to do, especially you, hag."

**

* * *

Author's Note: **YAY! Finally done with the chapter! I know the chapter's short, but please bear with me. 

**To Azurana-chan: **I am oh so sorry if it is a school setting again! I tried and tried but failed to think of any plot, that doesn't conclude a school setting! Whaaahh… if you could only see me being a loner in my room :(


End file.
